


Stating Facts

by Albus_Yawn



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Denial of Feelings, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Romance, Stubborn Liam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 11:22:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12231804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Albus_Yawn/pseuds/Albus_Yawn
Summary: "I think we would make a cute couple"Liam dropped the pencil on the notebook and focused his attention on Theo."Excuse me?" he asked, raising his eyebrows."I think we would make a cute couple" Theo repeated slowly





	Stating Facts

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, I decided to publish my first English story, which leads me to clarify two things.
> 
> First, I am a Spanish native speaker, so it is a bit complicated to write properly. If you find any error, feel free to hit the comments and tell me and I'll be more than happy to fix it.
> 
> Second, this is my first time writing Thiam ( and I try to keep true to the characters. If either Liam or Theo suffers from OoC, I apologize in advance. I'll improve over time.

** Stating Facts **

** 1 **

"I think we would make a cute couple"

Liam dropped the pencil on the notebook and focused his attention on Theo, who was sitting in a chair in front of his bed and with that smug smile plastered on his face.

"Excuse me?" he asked, raising his eyebrows. 

"I think we would make a cute couple" Theo repeated slowly as if Liam were a slow person, which in fact, he was in most of the cases.

 _Oh, yeah, I heard that, you moron, but why?_ Liam exhaled and in a quarter of second decided that even if he didn't like being interrupted during homework time, he needed to know why Theo, fucking annoying Theo, suddenly decided to drop such stupid affirmation.

"And why do you think that?" The beta sat on his bed, his math notes now forgotten over the mattress while he studied the chimera's face.

Theo smirked before replying slowly "Because it's true."

"Why is it true?"

Liam expected a reply but instead of doing that, the other got up from the chair and walked to the bathroom. After two minutes of peeing and washing hands, he came back and sat next to Liam. And even when the younger was almost dying to hear him speak, he didn't said nothing. In the few next seconds he didn't answer the question and Liam was already close to lose his fragile patience.

"I made you a question"

"Did you?"

"Yeah" he gritted his teeth. "Answer the question"

"Which question?"

Liam's heart started to pump faster and Theo smiled widely because it was thanks to him. He liked to mock the younger boy. He liked how he reacted, his factions. And with this last thing, he nailed it; Liam was about to explode in 3, 2, 1...

"WHY WOULD WE MAKE A CUTE COUPLE?"

"Because it is written" Theo immediately claimed "We would look together, cuddling, sharing secrets, holding hands... "

Liam blushed. Yeah, Theo could be a completely douchebag, but there was something comfortable in the way he felt when he was around, like now. That made him want those good times were longer and...  And then Liam decided that his forgotten math homework had to be finished. But he couldn't. Not when the other boy was by his side. Not when he had sat on his notes. Not when he couldn't help but picture all what Theo was saying. Not when he kept talking...

 "...we could walk around the park, we could have a romantic date or “he paused briefly "we could kiss. Tell me, Liam, would you like that? Would you like to kiss me?"

The younger boy didn't say anything but his face looked like a tomato, his heart was racing, his face coated in sweat. It was a quite nice show and Theo loved it.

But then, he decided that it was enough.

"It's a joke, dork"

It took a while for Liam to calm down and finish his homework.

** 2 **

The next morning Liam was the first to wake up. Well, actually, was the first one to get up from the bed because he didn't sleep, not even a bit. It wasn't possible when his mind betrayed him with the memories.

He looked at his side, at the strong male body sleeping and smiling peacefully, the strong and smiling male body of Theo Raeken.

And that was enough to Liam. That was enough for his mind to rush back to those times he spent with the chimera, the same memories that kept him awake all the night.

He remembered Theo saving him from The Ghost Riders.

He remembered how much he helped the pack.

He remembered him taking Gabe's pain at the hospital.

He remembered how much he has changed since his evil scheme with The Dread Doctors.

He remembered how much they got close to each other now that he lived in his house and slept in his bed.

And Liam remembered how much he liked it.

Liam shifted uncomfortably at the same time that he erased the memories. His attention was still focused on Theo, who looked so calm and perfect in his bed, when his mind once again played dirty with him and brought a most recent but not less mortifying memory.

_Tell me, Liam, would you like that? Would you like to kiss me?_

And as expected, the beta couldn't help but feel embarrassed.

 A moment later (in which he was able to calm down and breathe properly); he went downstairs to have breakfast, leaving Theo behind. The chimera was still sleeping when he exited the room. Or at least, that was what he thought.

** 3 **

****

 

 As soon as Liam was gone, Theo opened his eyes. The smile had vanished and was replaced by concern. Concern for the way the beta was feeling. And it was thanks to him. Now, he had to do something.

** 4 **

Liam was about to eat the first piece of bread when Theo appeared in front of him.

"Morning" he said.

"Morning" said Liam without looking at the other boy.

"What are we having for breakfast?"

The reply didn't come immediately but when it did, it was said with almost no energy. "I'm eating bread. Don't know about you"

Theo hated when Liam acted like that but he ignored it at the moment "Well, I think I'll eat the same"

"Good"

And the silence settled in the small room.

Liam focused on eating while he stared at his plate. Theo was also eating, but he was looking at the beta. It was a simple and mundane thing, but Theo could watch the beta eat all of the day.

He really was thankful because Liam had decided to help him, because he took him in his home without reservations, even after what all he had done to Scott's pack. He had been an asshole, someone that deserved to be forgotten, but still, Liam had decided to trust him.

Liam, that boy with anger issues had brought light to his life again. That bright light had enveloped him and remembered him of how good was having people caring for him. It showed him of how spectacular was having someone so pure like Liam taking care of him. So, when he saw that stubborn but yet charming boy who gave meaning to his life eating and looking so lost and broken, he couldn’t cope it. He needed to stop it.

"Liam, are you okay?" he finally asked with genuine worry.

"I am. Why?"

That was a lie, obviously. But he couldn't blame him. Liam had the habit of denying everything. Theo knew that, and he also knew that in those cases, there were better ways to approach him and he was willing to go through them.

"You have been stating at your plate all this time"

"That's why I'm eating. I'm supposed to do that"

_Right_

"But something happens to you, I can't feel it" he smiled "I can sense it"

"What happens is that I'm eating and I can't do anything else at the moment"

Theo exhaled, it was the time or he would regret it all of the day "I also know you didn't sleep last night"

Liam skipped a beat and for the first time that morning, Liam looked nervous. “Don’t know what you mean" he whispered almost for himself.

"Don't be like that. I know you were staring at the ceiling all the night"

"What?"

"I heard you heart beat" Theo simply said "And you weren't sleeping, you were agitated"

How's he supposed to know that? Theo had been sleeping, Liam was totally sure of it. He had heard him snoring.

"I'm gifted "the other said apparently reading his mind “I don't need to be awake to know when someone else isn't" Liam was looking at him. He was smiling, but it was not a smug one, but one sweet one. “Especially with you"

"Still don't know what you mean"

Liam was beginning to get angry, he just wanted to have a peaceful breakfast and now Theo was acting stupidly as the previous night when he, when he said that. Liam shut his eyes with more force than necessary. It happened again, the images, the words. _No Liam, there's no need to think about that_. _It was a simple affirmation. It was not a fact._

 

 _But_  Liam opened his eyes again to find Theo closer to him.  _It is not a fact, why does it feel so weird?_

"I know you know what I mean" Theo simply said with the confidence that always fit him and which Liam hated as much as he  _hated_  him "But why do you act so stubborn?"

That was the last straw.

"Why do I act so stubborn? Why? Because I hate you, I hate way you make me feel, I hate when you..."

"Liam" Theo's voice now was more calmly, or it was just Liam's idea? "You don't hate me" He knew what he was going to say next was a uncarting territory, but there was no other choice "Actually I think it's the opposite"

 _Actually I think it's the opposite_  repeated the beta inside his mind. _Of course, it’s not. I hate him, I don't..._ That was enough for Liam, Theo always did the same and he couldn’t let it happen. He couldn't keep hearing him, he couldn't eat anymore, and he couldn't stay here while Theo mocked him like he always loved to do. He needed to go back to his bedroom and forget all this weird stuff before it escalated in something he would regret.

That was what he was going to do, Liam was about to exit the room, when he felt Theo's calloused hand taking his arm.

"Let me go, Theo" he growled, his blood about to boil

"I'm still speaking"

"Well, I don't want to hear you" he shoot back childish "So let me go"

Theo was about to lose it. He needed to get over it right now or otherwise; he was never going to know how Liam felt about him and vice versa. He relaxed a lot before choosing his words carefully. "I know why you are acting like this"

Liam's heart skipped a beat again at those words.  _No way_  he though. Suddenly he felt more nervous. Theo needed to shut up.

But he didn't "It's because I said we would make a cute couple"

And yeah, just like that, all his cards were on the table...

Liam's imagination was so vivid that immediately pictured it again. He imagined he was walking with Theo around the park, he imagined both of them watching a romantic movie, he imagined they staring at each other's eyes during midnight and then Theo's lips looking so inviting and he leaning in...

He imagined all of this with Theo, the bastard that almost made him kill his alpha and yet was invited to his house by himself. The same bastard that made his life lovelier after Hayden left him. The same bastard whose company he had come to love.

Theo was looking at him, still smiling, as if he knew all what was going inside his mind, as if he cared. And Liam decided that he didn't want to imagine it anymore.

"You know?" Liam teased, now his turn to smile "You are right!"

Theo didn't expect that, but one second Liam was nervous and denying everything and the next one, he was kissing him hard.

The older body freeze briefly but then he kissed him back. He felt fireworks inside his whole body and those butterflies in his stomach that were like soft touches that helped him to forget all, that precious moment was the only thing that mattered. Because that kiss was the best that happened to him in years. And even if it didn't last long,  when it ended, Liam was smiling, his troubled mind now cleared, and Theo simply liked that. "Yeah, we would make a cute couple!" Liam said.

Theo smiled even more, if possible.

"Of course"

** 5 **

After all the tension was cleared between the two, the things slowly started to flow better. It was no easy for any of them, but they were trying so hard to appreciate each other's company much better. They went to the cinema, they had a proper date at a French restaurant, and they walked around the park holding hands. They kissed a lot and were simply happy about it.

Happy like never before.

** 6 **

Two months later, Theo was sitting outside Beacon Hills High School, his back resting against a tree while Liam was resting on his lap with the chimera's fingers playing with his hair.

"You don't need to do that stupid chemistry experiment with your friends?"

Theo was looking at his right but Liam didn't need to do that to know he was talking about Mason and Corey and the silver halide experiment they were supposed to do, but they weren't.

"I'd rather spend my time with you"

The older smiled "I'd love that too. But I don't like you failing school because of me"

"Like that night you didn't say a word while I was trying to do my math homework?" 

Theo remembered that night perfectly.

"Alright, be with me then" he finally agreed.

And it wasn't needed to say more. Liam closed his eyes with his head still resting on his boyfriend's lap at the same time that he kept playing with his hair. 

A few meters beyond, Mason and Corey were looking at them.

"They make a cute couple, don't they?" Mason whispered to his boyfriend.

"Oh, yeah"

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, this might feel a bit rushed, but at the moment I'll keep it that way because it's not so easy to write in English. However, in the future, I might upload a longer story based on this to make all of this more credible.
> 
> That said, some feedback would be nice. Thanks!


End file.
